A Crónica Perdida
by Elyon Somniare
Summary: David e Kim são atirados para um novo e estranho mundo com uma missão e um proposito que lhe sao desconhecidos. Mas como se perdeu esta crónica? E porque? E qual a razão de nunca nenhum dos dois se ter vindo a encontrar com outro Amigo de Nárnia?
1. David chega ao Labirinto

A Crónica Perdida, _por Elyon Somniare_

* * *

**Capítulo I - David chega ao Labirinto**

David acabou de arrumar os pertences naquele que supostamente era o seu armário no dormitório masculino da Escola Experimental. Como muitos, detestava aquela Escola e a hierarquia do mais forte que lá dominava (isto porque a história de David se passa antes de Eustace e Jill serem amigos e de Aslan ter endireitado as coisas na Escola Experimental), e detestava também quando Kim Pearl lançava boatos sobre ele que resultavam, na maioria dos casos, no espancamento de David. O rapaz perguntava-se muitas vezes se Pearl o seguia mesmo com o intuito de o importunar e colocar em sarilhos, o que de facto era verdade e explica o aparecimento da rotunda rapariga e da sua língua venenosa naquele exacto momento.

- A esconder mais alguma coisa _deles_, Cartairs?

Se leram "O Trono de Prata" então devem sabem quem são os _eles_ e que naquela escola todos se tratam pelo apelido. Outra coisa boa de se saber é que David era daquela espécie de rapaz loirinho de olhos azuis que as pessoas crescidas adoram amimalhar e que era esse o principal motivo da hostilidade que os outros lhe devotavam.

- Porque sabes o que acontece se estiveres a fazer isso... – prosseguiu Kim, acercando-se de David e lançando um olhar para o interior do armário do mesmo.

- Que estás aqui a fazer?

- Os gémeos andam à tua procura – respondeu Kim com um sorriso maldoso a formar-se-lhe nos lábios e desistindo de encontrar algo de comprometedor nos pertences de David. – E agora que me lembras disso, já devem estar impacientes.

Ter os gémeos à sua procura (provavelmente por causa da surra a que escapara o período passado) era mau. Tê-los à sua procura _e _impacientes era equiparável a um enterro com direito a túmulo e flores. Não é, pois, muito difícil de imaginar a expressão horrorizada de David ao ver Kim sair rapidamente do dormitório, e foi aí que começaram a acontecer as coisas estranhas. O primeiro pensamento de David foi que tinha sido óptimo ter conseguido trazer a caixa de primeiros socorros para a Escola. O segundo foi que era estranho ter deixado de ouvir os passos apressados de Pearl no corredor (a Escola tinha daqueles soalhos de madeira em que se faz muito barulho ao andar). E o terceiro foi que a porta do dormitório parecia muito maior e muito mais imponente. Mais tarde David diria que a porta parecia chamá-lo como a Terra chama a Lua, e, como era um rapazinho muito sincero e nada dado a mentiras, acredito que tivesse sido assim. Mas o que interessa a esta história é que antes de se aperceber do que estava a fazer ou do que estava a acontecer, David tinha transporto a porta e encontrava-se agora ao ar livre, ladeado por um muro verde que concluiu, depois de observar com alguma atenção, serem plantas muito fortes e muito bem aparadas, com um céu azul e um sol radioso sobre a sua cabeça, e um caminho de terra batida por baixo dos seus pés. Isso já seria estranho para alguém que andasse a passear num jardim, mas era ainda mais estranho para alguém que esperava encontrar um corredor sombrio e sem expressão. Contudo, a única coisa que David pensou foi "Fixe" e começou a percorrer o caminho de terra para ver aonde iria dar (mesmo que quisesse voltar para trás não podia porque a porta tinha desaparecido, mas como David não pensou sequer nessa hipótese, não sabia disso) e que parecia estender-se para lá da sua vista. Mas também isso não era o que parecia e, rapidamente, David chegou a uma bifurcação, onde não se deteve muito tempo por os caminhos lhe parecerem exactamente iguais e por desde sempre ter gostado mais da direita que da esquerda.

Esta foi a primeira de muitas bifurcações e caminhos múltiplos que se depararam a David ao longo do seu percurso, o que o levou a concluir, muito acertadamente, que se encontrava dentro de um labirinto. Essa descoberta quase que acabou com a sua política de andar às cegas, não tanto por David achar que isso alterava alguma coisa, mas mais por ter sido assaltado pelo medo de se poder encontrar no labirinto do Minotauro (David gostava muito de ler obras mitológicas e tinha uma imaginação muito fértil). Digo "quase" porque não sabendo como se orientar, David não teve mesmo outra hipótese senão a de continuar a seguir o "instinto" e de jurar a si mesmo que na primeira oportunidade iria inscrever-se nos escuteiros.

Desta maneira, David foi caminhando cada vez mais para o interior do labirinto e cada vez mais para o centro deste. Quando lá chegou (ao centro do labirinto, claro) encontrou não um Minotauro (o que o deixou muito aliviado) mas sim um aglomerado de casinhas que mais se pareciam com iglôs cobertos de musgo, cada qual com sua chaminé, também ela musgosa, de onde saíam finas linhas de fumo azulado. Mesmo em frente à casinha mais próxima de si, uma rapariguinha trajando um vestido de folhas observava David com um espanto latente.

- Oh! – exclamou numa vozinha estridente. – Nunca vi nada como tu. O que é que és?

- Sou o David – respondeu David como se entrar para um labirinto através da porta do dormitório e falar com uma rapariga vestida de folhas fosse a coisa mais banal que já lhe tivesse acontecido.

- Um david? Que esquisito, nunca ouvir falar. A Mã' já deve ter o almoço na mesa, vens?

Tinham ensinado a David que nunca se devia aceitar nada vindo de estranhos, mas, como David descobriu, isso não parecia lá muito importante quando se estava esfomeado. "Além disso, pensou David, eu é que pareço ser o estranho por aqui." E assim, David aceitou o convite da rapariga vestida de folhas e quando deu por si estava a agachar-se e a transpor a entrada de uma casa que lhe fazia lembrar muito a toca de um coelho, com a diferença de esta estar mobilada e de ter um cheirinho delicioso a pairar no ar.

- Mã'! – guinchou a rapariga para a uma mulher que se ocupava a pôs a mesa. Era uma senhora muito baixa e esguia, também ela vestida de folhas. – Encontrei um david, posso ficar com ele? Posso? Posso?

- Já disse que não podes trazer animais para casa, Folha Verde – ralhou a mãe. – Nunca se sabe se são perigosos ou não.

- Na verdade – interrompeu David nada ofendido – não sou um animal, sou um humano.

- Mas disseste que eras um david! – guinchou Folha Verde com um tom de amuo.

- Não. Eu disse que me chamava David. Mas sou uma pessoa, um humano.

- Um filho de Adão! – exclamou a mãe de Folha Verde. – Isso é um assunto muito grave, como vieste aqui parar?

- Pela porta do dormitório.

- O que é um dormitório?

- Agora não, Folha Verde – calou-a a mãe. – Falamos logo à noite na Reunião. Entretanto, sentem-se que o almoço já está pronto.

David sentiu que nunca comera nada de tão saboroso na sua vida, embora não soubesse o que aquilo era porque quando perguntou à Senhora Casca de Árvore, a mãe de Folha Verde, esta limitara-se a dizer-lhe o nome esquisito de um animal de que nunca ouvira falar.

No fim da refeição ofereceu-se para lavar a loiça, mas a Senhora Casa de Árvore disse que não, que não era preciso e mandou-o ir brincar com Folha Verde lá para fora, o que ele fez com uma certa contrariedade por sentir que os tímpanos não iam aguentar muito mais tempo a vozinha estridente da rapariga e por esta ter ganho o hábito de o mostrar às crianças das outras casinhas como exibisse um cachorrinho particularmente ternurento. Por esta razão, e porque já estava a ficar farto de estar para ali sem fazer nada, David viu chegar a noite com muito satisfação e melhor ficou quando as crianças foram mandadas para a cama e os adultos se reuniram com ele à volta de uma fogueira de fogo azul. Nesta altura, David voltou a ter três pensamentos de seguida: o primeiro foi que toda a gente estava vestida com folhas, o segundo foi que o fogo consumia ferro em vez de madeira, e o terceiro foi que, com a excepção da Senhora Casca de Árvore e de um outro homem, todos pareciam receá-lo um pouco. Mas, como era um rapazinho muito difícil de se surpreender, nada disto o admirou, e foi com as mesma calma com que iniciara o seu trajecto no labirinto que se foi sentar ao lado da Senhora Casca de Árvore, perfeitamente ciente de que era ele o principal tema da Reunião dessa noite.

- Então... – começou hesitantemente aquele que seria o mais velho do grupo. – És um filho de Adão?

- Parece que sim.

- E o que vistes cá fazer? – prosseguiu o ancião.

- Não vim de propósito! Desculpa, mas o que são vocês?

- Que insolência! – exclamou uma das mulheres, indignada.

- Tanta como nós lhe perguntarmos o que ele é – retorquiu o homem que parecia não ter medo de David. – apesar da aparência humana – continuou, virando-se para David – somos Carquilhos , seres muito ligados às árvores mas que não fazem parte delas. Chamo-me Avelã.

Ouviram-se resmungos no círculo de Carquilhos e David chegou mesmo a ouvir pragas e "Louco!" a serem sussurradas.

- O teu nome –fungou o ancião, mal-humorado – não interessa nada. O que interessa é o nome do Filho de Adão.

- É David. E chegou aqui pela porta do dormitório – esclareceu a Senhora Casca de Árvore.

- O que é um dormitório? – perguntou um dos Carquilhos mais jovens.

- É um buraco no Nada – alvitrou um segundo Carquilho. – Para onde vão os que morrem.

- Que idiotice! – exclamou David. – É o sítio onde durmo.

- Onde dormes o descanso eterno? – perguntou o Carquilho, decidido a não deixar tão facilmente de lado a sua ideia.

- Claro que não! Só lá durmo durante e noite.

- E de dia?

- Vou às aulas.

- O que são aul...

- Chega! – bramou o ancião. – Isso não interessa nada! O que queres daqui, Filho de Adão?

- Quero sair do labirinto.

O silêncio que se seguiu à resposta de David dava para contar nas calmas o número de estalinhos do fogo. Se já vos aconteceu terem daqueles momentos em que todos se calam subitamente na altura exacta em que estão a dizer algo que não se destina a todo e qualquer ouvido, então sabem qual o género de silêncio de que estou a falar.

- Mas isso é impossível! – exclamou o ancião após uns minutos de pesados silêncio. – Não existe nada para lá deste labirinto.

- Como não existe?

- Como não existe? Não podes esperar que o mundo se estenda pelo infinito, filho de Adão!

- Ah! – intrometeu-se novamente Avelã. – Mas este labirinto não é _o_ mundo, faz parte de _um_ mundo!

- Cala-te, louco! – vociferou uma das Carquilho. – Por causa dos teus devaneios já os meus filhos querem ir aventurar-se ao extremo do mundo, arriscando-se a voltarem loucos como tu!

- Pois fazem eles muito bem! – retorquiu Avelã com calor nas palavras e pondo-se de pé. – Que para além deste labirinto mais mundo há! Vi-o eu com estes dois olhos que a terra há-de comer!

- Estás louco! – acusou o ancião.

- Pois que esteja, que mesmo louco sou mais lúcido que vocês! E tu, meu rapaz, tu, meu David, se queres realmente sair deste labirinto, vem então ter comigo que, com todo o prazer, te conduzirei!

- Não digas asneiras, Avelã – retorquiu o ancião. – E tu, Filho de Adão, vai deitar-te que já são horas. E agradece a Casca de Árvore que tão amavelmente te oferece a sua hospitalidade.

David agradeceu e deixou-se levar para a cama de musgo que fora improvisada na cozinha, caindo num sono profundo e pesado.

* * *

_As C__rónicas de Nárnia_


	2. O que aconteceu a Kim

A Crónica Perdida, _por Elyon Somniare

* * *

**Capítulo II – O que aconteceu a Kim** _

Quando Kim transpôs a porta do dormitório em passo de corrida aconteceu-lhe exactamente o mesmo que acontecera a David, contudo, não podiam ter tido um começo de viagem mais diferente. Quando Kim se deu conta de que não estava no corredor sombrio da Escola Experimental mas sim ao ar livre (ainda não se apercebera de que era um labirinto) piscou os olhos várias vezes, chegando mesmo a esfregá-los. Não compreendia o que se estava a passar e também não queria compreender! A única coisa que queria era voltar para o sítio de onde saíra e, quando deu conta de que a porta já ali não estava, fechou os punhos, cerrou os dentes e pensou furiosamente: "Isto é tudo culpa daquele horrível Cartairs!".

Claro que David não podia ter culpa nenhuma, e Kim sabia isso perfeitamente, mas sentia a necessidade de deitar as culpas a alguém e David sempre fora o seu alvo predilecto, com aqueles irritantes caracóis loiros!

Sem saber muito bem o que fazer (nunca lhe tinha acontecido nada igual), Kim começou por sentar-se de pernas cruzadas a remoer vinganças contra David, mas como nem para fazer planos maquiavélicos era muito imaginativa, ficou muito rapidamente sem ideias e, farta de estar ali sem fazer nada, decidiu seguir o caminho de terra batida, talvez no final houvesse outra porta que a levasse de novo à escola Experimental! Claro que se Kim tivesse lido histórias de aventuras, saberia que isso não era possível, pois quando uma aventura nos chama só temos duas hipóteses: ou vivê-la até ao fim, ou morrer a tentá-lo. Mas Kim nunca lera livros de aventura, por isso ficou muito chocada, e até mesmo irritada, quando chegou ao fim do carreiro e encontrou uma bifurcação em vez de uma porta. Infelizmente, nesta altura Kim empregou uma linguagem muito pouco própria (que me recuso a transcrever para aqui) para amaldiçoar a sua má sorte e só um trovão solitário, mas forte, a fez acabar com aquele rolo de pragas.

Assim que se acalmou o suficiente para decidir o que fazer a seguir, concluiu que não valia a pena nem voltar para trás, nem ficar ali parada, e, deste modo, Kim escolheu o caminho da esquerda por lhe parecer ser o mais pequeno, utilizando esse método nas restantes bifurcações e caminhos múltiplos que se lhe depararam. Isto, claro, até decidir que estava cansada demais para continuar e ter-se sentado novamente para descansar. Nunca teria passado pela cabeça de Kim fazer isso e deixar de andar se soubesse o que vinha mesmo atrás de si (atrevo-me até a dizer que se ela soubesse, teria descoberto a energia que temos sempre dentro de nós sem saber e teria feito um esforço muito maior para pôr as pernas rechonchudas a correr). Mas Kim não sabia e, nem mesmo quando viu uma nuvem de poeira a vir na sua direcção, desconfiou do que encontraria. De facto, ficou até bastante contente quando avistou a nuvem. «Uma carruagem!», pensou ela «Ou então um automóvel! Vou sair finalmente deste sítio horroroso!»

Mas quanto mais a nuvem de poeira se aproximava, mais Kim estranhava o formato da carruagem, e, quando esta já estava suficientemente perto para Kim perceber que não era uma carruagem, já era tarde demais para fugir com esperanças de não ser vista. Claro que, de uma maneira ou de outra, isso não iria acontecer, porque quando Kim pousou os olhos naquelas criaturas de tons escuros, corpos monstruosos, asas de morcego, garras e dentes tão afiados que poderiam trespassar um Veado Falante de uma só vez e com dois chifrinhos a saírem-lhes da cabeça (nunca tinha visto uma gárgula), ficou como que presa ao chão: os olhos esbugalharam-se-lhe, o corpo ficou hirto e a boca abriu-se-lhe num grito mudo de terror.

E foi naquele estado que o grupo de gárgulas a encontrou quando chegou ao pé dela. Com uma ordem severa, o chefe do grupo mandou uma das gárgulas averiguar o que era aquela coisa.

- Não sei, meu senhor – respondeu a gárgula que se destacara para cumprir as ordens do chefe, limitando-se, porém, a dar uma volta em torno de Kim. – Nunca cheirei nada assim.

- Ora, vamos já ver o que é! – exclamou o chefe das gárgulas. – tu, criatura, falas?

- Ãgãaa...

- Parece que não, meu senhor – comentou uma das gárgulas.

- Talvez seja uma nova arma dos Carquilhos, meu senhor – aventurou-se outra gárgula de olhar sombrio.

- Ou talvez seja apenas uma criatura assustada – sugeriu uma terceira gárgula com uma expressão mais esperta que as restantes (pelo menos, foi essa a opinião de Kim).

- Sim, talvez seja isso – concordou a gárgula-chefe. – Tu, criatura, temes-nos?

- Ãaaahh... Isto não é real! Eu mato o Cartairs!

- Ela fala! A criatura fala! - exclamaram várias gárgulas em uníssono.

- Já dei conta, seus imbecis! – retorquiu a gárgula-chefe. Era uma gárgula de muito bom coração que começava a ter pena do medo e confusão de Kim e percebera que todos aqueles rugidos não estavam a ajudar. – Não precisas de ter medo, somos gárgulas decentes que só comem criaturas não-falantes. E mesmo essas nunca comemos nos intervalos das refeições, o que é uma coisa muito feia de se fazer.

- A sério? – perguntou Kim que, passado o primeiro (e o segundo!) choque já estava a aceitar melhor a ideia de estar num sítio desconhecido a falar pacificamente com uma gárgula enorme e de aspecto aterrador.

- Não – respondeu a gárgula de olhar sombrio. – Eu gosto sempre de petiscar um ou outro coelho não-falante entre o almoço e o lanche.

- Poupa-nos à tua falta de maneiras – resmungou a gárgula-chefe. – Não lhe sigas o exemplo, criatura, não é bom.

Kim sentiu-se corar ao pensar no número de vezes em que fora à cozinha no intervalo das refeições e em como aquilo parecia ser tão importante nas normas de etiqueta das gárgulas.

- Mas afinal que espécies de criatura és tu, criatura? – perguntou a gárgula-chefe com as restantes gárgulas a apoiarem a pergunta com acenos de cabeça e frases do género "Exacto! Que criatura és tu, criatura?"

- Uma rapariga.

- Ah! É uma rapariga – repetiu a gárgula-chefe, elevando a voz para que as restantes gárgulas pudessem ouvir. – O que é uma rapariga? Não, não digas, criatura, ia ficar sem saber nada à mesma, diz-me antes, que fazes aqui, sozinha, neste perigoso labirinto povoado de terríveis Carquilhos?

- Então é um labirinto? A culpa é do Cartairs! Não sei como, mas vim parar aqui por causa dele, tenho a certeza! O que são Carquilhos?

- Esse Cartairs deve ser um mago muito poderoso – comentou a gárgula-chefe. – Sobe para as minhas costas, criatura, não tenhas medo. Já está na hora de sair do chão. Rapaziada!

- Yupiiii! – gritou a gárgula de expressão mais esperta quando o grupo abriu as asas de morcego e se elevou nos ares, não voando, contudo, muito alto. Kim agarrava-se com todas as forças ao pescoço da gárgula-chefe que, entretanto, começara a sua explicação de o que eram Carquilhos.

- São criaturas casmurras e malévolas – explicava o chefe enquanto Kim pensava que não gostava mesmo nada de voar no dorso de uma gárgula. – Têm um aspecto muito inofensivo, um pouco como tu, e parecem amar as árvores, mas a sua convicção de o mundo acabar onde acaba o labirinto leva-os a inventarem as mortes mais atrozes e abomináveis para qualquer desgraçado de outra raça que lhes apareça à frente, acham que essas criaturas querem destruir-lhes o labirinto e "acabar com o mundo", crentes perigosos! Estás a seguir-me?

- Sim... – murmurou Kim. – Crentes perigosos... fim do mundo... o Cartairs paga-mas.

- Que fixação por esse mago – comentou a gárgula. – Só há um Carquilho decente, criatura, um único! É com ele que vamos ter agora. Sentes-te bem, criatura?

Kim não respondeu, enjoada demais para falar.

* * *

**Fayra Lee:** Axo k nos entendemos, nao é mt dificil, lol. ainda bem k estas a gostarda historia e do David (so nao sei se gostaste da Kim, eu pexoalmente nao gostoP). Brigada pela review, eu tenho andando mt esfomeada ultimamente e as refeiçoes de reviews andam mt escaxas (sp andaram, ams pronto, há 1as alminhas caridosas k tem pena de mim...)Bjs;P 


	3. A fuga

A Crónica Perdida, _por Elyon Somniare

* * *

_

**Capítulo III – A fuga**

David acordou com um sopro frio e húmido no pescoço. Sempre era melhor do que acordar com a cara coberta de pasta de dentes, mas mesmo assim...

- Isso é muito desagradável – murmurou numa voz pastosa, mantendo os olhos fechados e sem mexer o corpo um milímetro.

- Vai ser mais desagradável se não te levantares e viajares comigo – respondeu-lhe a voz de Avelã, parando de lhe soprar o pescoço.

Só aí é que David acordou totalmente, lembrando-se do que acontecera na véspera e que já não estava na Escola Experimental mas sim com o povo dos Carquilhos. Sentando-se muito direito fixou os olhos nos dois pontinhos verdes que brilhavam na penumbra da cozinha. Supunha serem os olhos de Avelã.

- Que fazes aqui? Sabes que isso é invasão de propriedade alheia? E de privacidad...?

- Pouco barulho. Pega nas tuas coisas...

- Não tenho nada meu.

- Então pega nessa sacola aí ao canto e mete-lhe algumas provisões que temos de...

- Mas isso é roubar!

- Ouve, miúdo! – irritou-se Avelã, mantendo a voz baixa. – Faz o que te digo, acredita que vais precisar. E a Casca de Árvore bem merece que lhe preguem uma peça!

David, que nesse momento já se encontrava entretido a meter umas provisões na sacola (o tom de urgência do Carquilho dizia-lhe que era melhor fazer o que este lhe mandava), estacou quase imediatamente.

- Ela foi muito simpática comigo – observou.

- Sim – concordou Avelã. – Como os criadores de porcos são simpáticos ao alimentarem-nos.

A observação provocou um arrepio frio nas costas do rapaz que acelerou o abastecimento de "produtos emprestados". Em menos de 2 minutos, David e o Carquilho sentiam o ar ameno da noite a acariciar-lhes a face. Observando as casinhas daquela espécie de vila, David percebeu como é que Avelã havia entrado tão facilmente na casinha da Senhora Casaca de Árvore: os Carquilhos confiavam tanto uns nos outros que as portas das pequenas moradias permaneciam abertas nas noites quentes e amenas.

- Para onde vamos? – perguntou, quebrando o silêncio que já o estava a deixar um pouco incomodado.

- Fala mais baixo – sussurrou Avelã. – Vou mostrar-te aquilo de que estás a fugir. Diz-me, achas-me um louco?

- Não – respondeu David com sinceridade. – De onde vim houve muitos casos como o teu.

- A sério? – interessou-se Avelã. – Que lhes aconteceu?

- Uns provaram que tinham razão e ficaram para a História. Outros foram parar à fogueira ou à prisão. Que é isto?

Estavam já a um bom metro de distância das casinhas e à sua frente estendiam-se, num terreno circular que lembrava a David uma arena nada simpática, uma série de instrumentos estranhos, daquele tipo em que, apesar de não se saber para que servem, o que se quer é manter a distância. Mas o que mais arrepiou David foram os corpos que jaziam nesses mesmos aparelhos, alguns não passando já de esqueletos.

- Isto, – respondeu Avelã, aproximando-se de um Pássaro Falante cujo corpo se encontrava completamente cravado de espinhos finos e aguçados – é aquilo de que estás a fugir. Vês aquele amontoado avermelhado além? Á esquerda?

David, que estivera a observar as cinzas de uma criatura desconhecida (desconfiava de a criatura tivesse sido queimada ainda em vida), desviou o olhar para onde o Carquilho apontara e anuiu com a cabeça. O cheiro a putrefacção e morte empestava o lugar entrando-lhe no estômago e fazendo-o ter náuseas.

- Bem, era uma gárgula. Um adolescente, ainda. Apanharam-na desprevenida e esquartejaram-na. Agora está irreconhecível. Um bocado de carne ensanguentada e coberta de pó. Um petisco para as larvas.

- Iam fazer-me isso?

- Não, não – apressou-se a esclarecer Avelã. – Claro que não. Tu és um Filho de Adão, o medo que têm de ti é muito maior do que o que têm destas pobres criaturas. Não, para ti seria algo especial. Enterrar-te-iam até à cintura e, obrigando-te a abrir a boca, entupir-te-iam de terra.

- Formidável! Então a saída é para que lado?

- Eu sabia que não ias pensar muito mais na Casca de Árvore depois de saberes a verdade – constatou Avelã, sorrindo. - Segue-me. Conheço este labirinto melhor que qualquer outro Carquilho.

David seguiu-o em silêncio. Não gostara muito da voz estridente das crianças Carquilho, e achara um pouco idiota o medo que os Carquilhos adultos pareciam ter dele... mas darem aquelas mortes horrorosas a todas aquelas criaturas por causa de um medo sem fundamento? E a Senhora Casca de Árvore! Como é que ela podia apresentar-se tão amável ao mesmo tempo que planejava uma morte tão tortuosa e dolorosa? O episódio da gárgula deixara-o muito enjoado. E a descrição daquela que seria a sua morte não ajudara. Recusou a primeira refeição que Avelã sugerira.

- Como queiras – dissera ele. – Suponho que ainda estás em choque com o que viste.

- Não estou em choque – respondeu David. – Só estou enjoado.

O Carquilho pareceu surpreso com a resposta do rapaz. Segundo ele, nunca nenhum dos que salvara tinha saído sem uma pontinha de espanto.

- Os Carquilhos conseguem ser bastante simpáticos e enganadores – completou.

- São bons actores – comentou David.

- O que são actores?

David passou o resto da caminhada a explicar a Avelã o que eram actores, teatros e peças de teatro, parando de falar quando o sol nasceu, grande e cheio de vida.

- Só agora reparo – disse – que o Sol aqui é muito maior e mais bonito. Ao pé deste, o do meu mundo parece que se vai apagar a qualquer momento. Ainda falta muito?

- Não – respondeu Avelã. – Estamos quase lá. As gárgulas devem ter recebido o meu recado. Querias sair daqui, não era? – acrescentou ao ver o olhar inquiridor do companheiro. – Elas são a única maneira de saíres do labirinto. E são boas gárgulas. Não tenhas medo.

- Não tenho. Mas não sabia que as gárgulas existiam.

- Claro que existem! – exclamou Avelã. – E se olhares para cima já as consegues ver.

Era verdade. Assim que David ergueu a cabeça para o céu pode ver duas gárgulas que se esforçavam para fazer um voo artístico, contudo, o peso do seu corpo tornava a tarefa muito difícil, senão mesmo impossível. Um pouco mais adiante, um grupo de quatro gárgulas ria dos fracassos das companheiras. David, que nunca ouvira uma gárgula a rir, achou muito estranho o som do seu riso: parecia que estavam asmáticas. Algumas já choravam de tanto rir.

- Fazem sempre isto – resmungou Avelã. – Estás a vê-las agora? Estão a tentar fazer um oito. Da última vez que fizeram isso bateram uma contra a outra e acabaram a cair a pique no chão. Se não me tivesse desviado a tempo tinha sido completamente espalmado.

- Avelã! Companheiro! – exclamou aquele que David veio depois a saber ser o chefe das gárgulas. – Estava a ver que nunca mais. É esta a criatura que salvamos hoje? Curioso, tenho uma comigo que parece ser do mesmo género... embora tenha um bocado mais de carne e o pêlo de cor diferente. Está muito confusa, coitadinha, parece que foi um feiticeiro muito perigoso que a mandou para aqui... Deve ser o mesmo que te mandou a ti, não rapaz?

- Não sei – respondeu David educadamente. – Só atravessei a porta do dormitório.

- Ele está sempre a dizer isto – comentou Avelã.

- Bem, o tal mago Cartairs deve ter alguma coisa a haver com essa porta – deduziu a gárgula.

- O Cartairs sou eu! – exclamou David. – E não sou nenhum mago!

As gárgulas começaram a cochichar umas com as outras, fazendo um ruído de fundo como aquele que se ouve muitas vezes nos teatros, antes da peça começar ou durante os intervalos.

- Não és um mago? Mas se a criatura diz que a culpa de ela estar aqui é do Cartairs, e se tu és o Cartairs...

- Eu não tenho culpa de nada! – defendeu-se David. – Nem sabia que estava aqui mais alguém!

- Ele não é um mago – apressou-se a confirmou Avelã. – É um Filho de Adão. Onde está a tua criatura para pormos isto a limpo? O sol já nasceu e daqui e pouco os outros Carquilhos estarão à procura do David, se é que já não estão.

- Está ali a atrás, com o Kar – respondeu a gárgula, fazendo-lhes sinal para que o seguissem. – Ficou um pouco enjoada com a viagem. Mas se soubessem como é difícil voar com um peso extra...

- Oh! – exclamou Avelã ao chegarem perto de Kim, que soluçava ante um Kar com um ar muito confuso. – É uma Filha de Eva. Devíamos ter adivinhado, eles vêm sempre em equilíbrio. Um Filho de Adão e uma Filha de Eva. O Grande Leão deve achar que se completam.

- Eu e a Pearl completarmo-nos? – respondeu David. – Deves estar a gozar. Ela odeia-me.

- Senhor – interrompeu Kar – ela está assim desde que nos deixou aqui, não sei o que se passa.

- Quero ir para casa! – soluçou Kim. – Tu! – exclamou depois ao ver David. – A culpa disto é toda tua! Fizeste isto para que eu não lhes possa ir contar onde estás! Tira-me daqui! Vai ser muito pior se o não fizeres.

- Não tenho culpa. Também vim aqui parar sem querer.

- Ele tem razão, Filha de Eva – apoiou Avelã. – Quem decide isso é Aslan. Só ele te pode levar para casa agora.

- Quem é Aslan? – perguntou David antes que Kim pudesse abrir a boca para os amaldiçoar a todos eles e mais ao seu Aslan.

- Não sabes? – admirou-se a gárgula-chefe. – É o Grande Leão.

- Não é fácil de explicar – respondeu Avelã. – Mas se um dia o encontrares, deves fazer tudo o que Ele te disser.

- E se o encontrar e não souber que é ele?

- Saberás. Não é fácil não reconhecer Aslan – assegurou o Carquilho. – Agora despachem-se. Levem-nos daqui para fora, gárgulas, minhas amigas. Quase que já sinto os meus companheiros à nossa procura.

- Não vens? – perguntou o chefe das gárgulas, enquanto ajudava David a subir para as suas costas e outra gárgulas fazia o mesmo com Kim. – Podias ser muito mais feliz lá fora...

- E depois quem é que ajudava os prisioneiros destes loucos? – fez ver Avelã. – Ou quem se esforçava por influenciar os jovens Carquilhos e alterar o rumo do comportamento cruel do meu povo? Além disso – acrescentou, piscando um olho verde a David – posso conseguir provar-lhes que tenho razão e ficar para a História.

- Ou ir parar à fogueira – respondeu a gárgula. – Como queiras. Vou colocar estes dois em segurança. Já sabes como mandar recado se precisares de tirar mais alguém daqui.

E, com um batimento forte das asas, as seis gárgulas levantaram voo simultaneamente, fazendo uma forte corrente de ar que alastrou pelo labirinto. Kim soltou um gemido e agarrou-se fortemente à gárgula que a levava. David ficou a ver Avelã tornar-se um pontinho cada vez mais pequeno, até que a sua atenção foi desviada para um grupo do que julgou serem Carquilhos, um grupo de busca provavelmente. Nunca mais queria saber de labirintos. Nem dos instrumentos de tortura da Idade Média de que o irmão mais velho tanto gostava.

* * *

**Fayra Lee: **Axo k deu pra perceber s devemos confiar nas gargulas ou nos carquilhos , a velha moral que "nem tudo é o que parece", "quem vê cara não vê corações", etc etc. Ah, eu adoro akelas gargulas P.E é claro k o Asaln vai aparecer! Ele éa minha personagem favorita, em conjunto comos3 manos (da Susan n gosto , humpf).Ixo d n saber o k vai acontecer em seguida axo k é por nem mm eu saber! Bjs;P 


	4. A chegada a Cair Parável e a 1º aparição

A Crónica Perdida, _por Elyon Somniare

* * *

**Capítulo IV – A chegada a Cair Parável e a primeira aparição de Aslan**_

_Se voar é isto_, pensou David, _vou-me inscrever na força aérea assim que voltarmos a casa. Se voltarmos._

- Para onde vamos?

- Para onde? – repetiu a gárgula-chefe. – Para Cair Parável, mas é claro. É lá que mora o jovem rei Cáspian, coroado há um ano. Ele saberá o que fazer convosco, criaturinha, e deveremos informá-lo das atrocidades que os Carquilhos têm vindo a cometer durante o reinado de Miraz, o tio usurpador de Cáspian que já não se encontra entre nós. Mas, valha-me o Leão! – exclamou batendo com uma pata na testa, o que fez com que balançasse um pouco e David tivesse de se agarrar a ele com mais força. – Não me apresentei ainda, que má educação! E que mau exemplo para as minhas gárgulas! Sou Joseph, criaturinha. Diz-me, porque que a outra criaturinha é tão mais pesada do que tu?

- Come mais.

- As Filhas de Eva... são todas assim?

- Claro que não. Só algumas. Demora muito daqui até Caí Para-bel?

- Cair Parável – corrigiu amavelmente Joseph. – A pé demora um bocado, mas como vamos a voar – e, acredita, só os cavalos-alados e os grifos voam mais depressa que uma gárgula – devemos demorar mais ou menos um dia. Dorme, criaturinha. Tiveste uma noite difícil e uma boa noite de sono faz muita falta ao bom funcionamento da massazinha cinzenta, ai lá isso faz.

- Não tenho sono...

Os protestos não valeram de grande coisa a David que, na verdade, tinha mesmo sono (assim como vocês teriam se tivessem passado a maior parte da noite a fugir de um bando de Carquilhos e viajassem depois no dorso confortável – apesar de Kim continuar a assegurar de que era muitíssimo incomodo – de uma gárgula bem-disposta e paternal).

- Quero ir embora... – resmungou Kim novamente. Karl, a gárgula que tão amavelmente a transportava, limitou-se a exibir uma expressão triste: perdera já o número de vezes que a rapariga dissera aquela frase. Que ia agora começar a contar para se distrair na viagem?

- Porquê que não fazes como a outra criatura? Como o Filho de Adão? – perguntou por fim. Kim fungou antes de responder, retirando uma mexa de cabelos ruivos que insistia em se meter à frente dos olhos roliços e castanhos.

- Porque eu não sou, nunca fui e nunca serei o Cartairs! Nunca farei o que ele faz! E porque não ia conseguir dormir num sítio tão incómodo.

- Os dorsos das gárgulas são considerados os mais confortáveis para viagens de longo curso – retorquiu Karl, com um tom de orgulho ferido. – Nós não somos pedra, ao contrário do que se pensa. E não me parece assim tão mau fazer o mesmo que o Filho de Adão.

- _É_ mau! Tenho fome! Quero voltar para casa!

Karl retomou a sua contagem. Tinha tido esperanças de que a Filha de Eva se tivesse esquecido das lamúrias, mas já que isso não acontecera, sempre podia retomar a sua contagem... Afinal, quais as probabilidades de ter mais oportunidades para contar lamúrias de Filhas de Eva? Muito poucas! Era preciso aproveitar... (O passatempo preferido de Karl, como já devem ter reparado, é contar coisas. Isso é hereditário, a família de Karl tem até o sobrenome de Numerus e é famosa pelas suas sessões, já milenares, de quem é mais rápido a contar).

O passatempo de Karl dá-nos também a possibilidade de descrever sucintamente a viagem das gárgulas e das "criaturinhas" até Cair Parável, uma vez que não aconteceu nada de especial durante a referida viagem e, estar a contá-la em pormenor, apenas serviria para vos maçar e desincentivar a leitura da aventura de David e Kim. No número 24 da sua segunda contagem (lembrem-se que ele perdeu-se na primeira), Karl recebeu o sinal de Joseph para poisarem e fazerem a pausa do almoço. Foi nesta altura que David acordou e verificou que, tanto ele como Kim, estavam perante um problema de alimentação: as gárgulas comiam os seus alimentos crus e não sabiam nada sobre cozinhar a comida. Nem David nem Kim sabiam como cozinhar; não era uma das coisas que se ensinasse na Escola Experimental. Isso, claro, apenas serviu para aumentar os ruídos dos estômagos de ambos e piorar o humor de Kim e o ressentimento desta para com David. Assim, é naturalíssimo que, quando as gárgulas chegaram a Cair Parável, ao pôr-do-sol, Karl levasse a sua contagem nos 76 resmungos e lamentações.

- Chegámos – anunciou Joseph alegremente. – E batemos um novo record! Rapazes, este ano vamos inscrevermo-nos na Grande Corrida Aérea de Nárnia!

- Fixe!

- Porreiro!

- Vou cortar a meta em primeiro lugar!

- Não vão fazer nada disso se não começarem a treinar como deve ser... – interrompeu a gárgula de olhos sombrios.

- Estraga prazeres.

- Pessimista.

- Agoirento.

- Isto é que é Cair Parável? – interrompeu David, analisando o magnífico palácio.

- Sim – confirmou Joseph. – Esplendidamente restaurada, hein? Cáspian é um bom rei... Isso lembram-me que temos de falar com ele! Não há aqui ninguém para nos receber?

- Há – respondeu uma voz amável que obrigou todos a baixarem os olhos e fixarem o texugo que se mantivera nas sombras até ao momento.

- Buscatrufas! – exclamou Joseph. – Onde estão todos? Além de ti, é claro.

- Alguns estão dentro de Cair Parável, claro, mas a maioria partiu com o rei na demanda contra os gigantes.

- Demanda contra os gigantes? – perguntou Karl, confuso.

- Sim, eles voltaram a atravessar a fronteira e, agora que as coisas já estão estabilizadas em Nárnia, Cáspian partiu para os pôr na ordem – explicou Buscatrufas. -Ripitchip e Trompkim foram a comandar a tropas. Fiquei eu na Regência.

- Bem, o assunto também não é de muita pressa. Fazes-me o favor de dar um recado meu ao rei? Sim? Obrigado. Então é assim: a Oeste estende-se um Labirinto onde Carquilhos – ele certamente sabe o que são – exercem práticas terríveis de morte e tortura. Peço para que ele trate do assunto o mais depressa que puder e que pode contar com o apoio das gárgulas.

- Darei o recado – assegurou Buscatrufas. – E este Filho de Adão e esta Filha de Eva?

- Julgo que Aslan os enviou do mesmo mundo dos Grandes Reis Irmãos. Não sei com que propósito, mas achei melhor traze-los para aqui.

- Fizeste bem, fizeste bem... os propósitos de Aslan podem ser obscuros, mas são sempre justificados. Entrem, Filho de Adão e Filha de Eva. Devem estar cheio de fome. Também não querem entrar? – acrescentou para as gárgulas.

- Não, não, obrigado – recusou Joseph. – Temos de ir treinar para a Corrida Aérea, não é assim rapazes?

- Sim!

- Claro!

- Evidentemente!

- Veremos...

- Estraga prazeres.

- Pessimista.

- Agoir...

- Vamos deixá-los e entremos – murmurou Buscatrufas, ao que as crianças acederam de imediato. – Então, que faremos com vocês? – perguntou já no interior do palácio. – Quando encontrámos Cáspian e descobrimos quem ele era, soubemos o que fazer... Os centauros mais do que ninguém. Mas agora... Com o rei Cáspian a governar e sem qualquer perigo à vista, não sei. O melhor é manter-vos aqui até o rei chegar. Ou até Aslan vos vir buscar, quem sabe? Seriam umas crianças muito sortudas se isso acontecesse. Mas sentem-se, sentem-se. Não deixem a comida arrefecer.

- Porquê é que alguns de vocês chamam Leão a Aslan? – perguntou David, sentando-se na mesa da sala de banquetes e esticando o braço para umas costeletas de cabrito não-falante. Kim observava tudo de olhos esbugalhados, quase se esquecendo da fome que tinha. Quase.

- Ora, porque ele é um Leão, claro! – esclareceu Buscatrufas. – Ou pelo menos aparece sob a forma de um.

- Não quero que um leão me venha buscar – resmungou Kim com a boca cheia de um pastel de carne de veado não-falante. – Quero ir para casa!

- Isso é Aslan quem decide. Mas não nos demoremos mais com conversas. Vocês estão cansados e ainda têm de tomar um bom banho antes de irem para os vossos aposentos.

- Aposentos?

- Sim, Filho de Adão, achavas que ias dormir numa toca? Isso estaria muito bom para mim ou para um Coelho, mas não me parece que fosse bom para ti.

No fim da refeição (em que tanto David como Kim comeram como não o faziam desde que tinham deixado o seu, ou o nosso, mundo), David ofereceu-se para lavar a loiça, como tinha feito com Casca de Árvore, mas, mais uma vez, lhe disseram que não e mandaram-no acompanhar uns serviçais (os primeiros humanos que David via). Kim foi levada, sem protestar (o que era uma coisa realmente rara), por um grupo pequeno de jovens donzelas. Buscatrufas acompanhara David.

- Se precisarem de alguma é só chamarem – ofereceu Buscatrufas, antes de David entrar no quarto. – Os Filhos de Adão e as Filhas de Eva são sempre muito bem vindos a Cair Parável. É a eles que Aslan destina as tarefas mais perigosas e importantes. As Crónicas mais conhecidas são sempre sobre Filhos de Adão e Filhas de Eva. A minha favorita é da Menina Polly e Menino Digory que voaram no primeiro cavalo-alado de Nárnia até... Ah, mas vejo que estás com muito sono para ouvir velhas histórias e eu ainda tenho que tratar de alguns assuntos da Regência. Eu bem avisei que o Trompkin ficava muito melhor na Regência do que eu, mas o rei é tão teimoso! Amanhã, se tivermos tempo, contar-te-ei algumas das histórias mais belas de Nárnia. Por hoje, dorme bem.

David teria ficado muito agradecido se pudesse ter dormido nessa noite mas, como já se estava a tornar hábito, isso não aconteceu. Não tivera ainda tempo de tirar as roupas quando lhe pareceu que a cabeça de leão esculpida por cima da lareira se mexera. David podia jurar que a tinha visto a piscar os olhos, e pôde confirmar isso quando a cabeça se moveu de forma a ter um ângulo de visão melhor sobre o rapaz. Não demorou muito, poder-se-ia até dizer que não demorou mesmo nada, a descobrir quem era o dono da cabeça.

- És Aslan, não és? – perguntou, aproximando-se mais da lareira.

- Sou e não sou – respondeu a cabeça numa voz que o fez sentir maravilhosamente calmo e reconfortado. Percebia agora porque Avelã tinha dito que não era fácil explicar quem era Aslan. Aslan não se explicava, sentia-se. – Um dia ver-me-ás como realmente apareço aos de Nárnia, mas não agora. Agora tenho uma missão para ti.

- Ah, o Buscatrufas disse que seria muito sortudo se me viesses buscar...

- Isso depende do ponto de vista – interrompeu Aslan sem parecer tê-lo feito (não sei se já alguma vez isso vos aconteceu, mas asseguro-vos que faz com que uma pessoa não pareça nada antipática por estar a interromper a frase de outra). – Já dei missões a outras crianças e não costumo obrigar ninguém, apesar de nunca lhes ter perguntado. Mas contigo vai ser diferente porque vais dar o que seria considerado pelos tolos como um pouco mais do que elas deram. Por isso tenho de te perguntar: aceitas a missão que te incubo?

David queria aceitar a missão. E aceitou-a. Mas não pode deixar de sentir que mesmo que não quisesse, teria dito que sim, pois bastar-lhe-ia olhar nos olhos meigos e sérios de Aslan para passar a desejar a missão.

- Óptimo – limitou-se a responder Aslan. - Aproxima-te do fogo para que possas partir. Não tenhas medo, não te irá queimar.

- E a Pearl?

- A Kim tem o seu próprio papel. Conto a cada um apenas, e unicamente, a sua própria história. Agora vai, meu filho, e nunca temas.

E, com um rugido do Grande Leão, as labaredas da lareira aumentaram de tamanho rodeando David, sem o queimar, e levando-o numa rápida e estranha viagem para o desconhecido.

_Mas afinal, qual é a missão?_, pensou ainda o rapaz antes de perder completamente a noção do que passava em seu redor.

* * *

**Fayra Lee: **Mais Aslan . Ele é a personagem que mesmo sem aparecer está sempre presente. Eu já disse que gosto mt do "nome" Fayra? Especialmente da escrita do mesmo;P. Vivam as gárgulas! Bjs 


	5. Lomocambúzio e o começo da viajem

A Crónica Perdida, _por Elyon Somniare_

_

* * *

_**Capítulo V – Lomocambúzio e o começo da viajem**

Com um bate seco e alguns "cof-cof", David rolou para fora das chamas onde chegara. Levantou-se, sacudiu a cinza, e só então observou o local onde aterrara. Não era nenhuma habitação ou um qualquer interior como julgara. Era um pantanal. Um grande e extenso pantanal que, por estranho que pareça, estava habitado com tendinhas aqui e ali.

- Outra vez não... – lamentou-se uma voz chorosa a seu lado. David virou-se, deparando-se com Kim, que se levantava com alguma dificuldade. Aparentemente também ela acabara de rolar para fora da fogueira.

- Pensei que ias fazer outra coisa qualquer – comentou. – Se era para vires comigo, bem que o Leão escusava de ter feito tanto mistério. Suponho que aqui as coisas funcionem assim.

- Não quero saber como funcionam – retorquiu Kim. – Quero...

- Sair daqui?

- Não, disse-lhe que ia fazer o que ele queria. Quero acabar isto depressa para, _então_, poder sair daqui.

As dúvidas de David quanto ao ser praticamente impossível negar algo a Aslan dissiparam-se. Até Kim havia aceitado aquela missão! Mas não podia ser sempre assim... ou podia?

- Ah, cá estão vocês – interrompeu uma voz agoirenta. – Era provável que não viessem. Teria sido melhor para vocês, mas agora que vieram, vamos lá à viagem. Vai ser perigosa. Podem afogar-se no pântano, se não me seguirem como deve ser. Podem ser comido pelos Minotauros, que dizem existir ainda para aqueles lados. Podem ser apedrejados pelos Gigantes. Podem morrer de frio, ou de fome, quando se acabarem as provisões... Tudo isso é muito provável de acontecer. Mas tem de ser feito, e lembrem-se que vai sofrer por Nárnia e pelo Leão.

- Um sapo! – guinchou Kim.

- Um pessimista, isso sim – retorquiu David. – Que viagem é essa?

- Lingrinhas – corrigiu a criatura esverdeada de braços e pernas anormalmente compridas. – Sou um Lingrinhas, não um sapo.

- Pai, eles não sabem nada – interrompeu um segundo Lingrinhas, muito mais pequeno do que o primeiro. – A viagem vai ser ainda pior. Provavelmente não voltas.

- Eu sei, Lamacambúzio, eu sei. Mas sê positivo – apesar do que dizem os outros Lingrinhas –, a tua mãe vai demorar menos a morrer que eu. É provável que morra ainda tu sejas uma criança e que fiques órfão, mas tens os outros Lingrinhas para cuidarem de ti, apesar de eles serem muito solitários e de não gostarem muito de companhia e de provavelmente te escorraçarem...

- Que viagem é que vamos fazer? – interrompeu David, a quem a conversa já estava a deixar mal disposto. A seu lado, Kim abria e fechava a boca várias vezes. Por favor, que não fossem quem aquele sapo o tempo todo... Eram, provavelmente, os pensamentos dela.

- Até à terra dos Gigantes. Onde eles nos vão apanhar, cozinhar e comer. Com sorte deitam-nos um bom tempero e...

- Não dá para passar essa parte à frente? – voltou a interromper o rapaz.

- Que parte? – perguntou Lamacambúzio, confuso.

- A do que nos vai acontecer. Vocês não são o que se chama de animadores.

- Sabemos o que esperar da vida, jovem rapaz, e assim não somos apanhados de surpresa por ela – explicou o Lingrinhas. – Lomocambúzio.

- Hã? – fez Kim, como vocês fariam se, a meio de uma conversa, Maios - ou menos compreensível o vosso interlocutor - dissesse uma palavrão como "Lomocambúzio".

- O meu nome – explicou Lomocambúzio. – Lamacambúzio. Traz as mochilas que já estão preparadas e peixe de pequeno-almoço para os meninos. Provavelmente não gostam mas...

Mas ambos gostaram. Lomocambúzio começou a dizer, desgostoso, que provavelmente aquele peixe não era próprio para eles e que iam ficar doentes. Lamacambúzio fez coro com o pai. Alguns anos depois, ele próprio diria isso a novos enviados de Aslan, mas, por enquanto, não sabia já disso. Finalmente, quando o Sol se levantou, puseram-se a caminho, com Lomocambúzio a profetizar os vários tipos de mortes que iam ter, Kim a resmungar que para estarem em condições para uma viagem grande como aquela precisavam de ter dormido mais um pouco, e David a julgar que ia endoidecer e ficar como os outros dois.

- Não nos podemos esquecer – avisou Lomocambúzio, quando pararam para almoçar. – Temos de observar tudo com toda a atenção. Aí é que está a ajuda que vamos dar ao Rei Cáspian. Isto se conseguirmos chegar até ele, porque é provável que...

Fechando os olhos, David enfiou um fruto seco dentro da boca, desligando-se dos sons (muito francamente, eu faria o mesmo) e saboreando o sabor adocicado do alimento. Como seriam tratados aqueles frutos? Não havia nenhum tão saboroso no seu mundo... Talvez o solo daquele mundo contivesse um minério que não existisse no seu próprio mundo...

Um puxão obrigou-o a entrar repentinamente para dentro de uma das muitas aberturas da rocha na sombra da qual estiveram a comer.

- Não me ouviste? – resmungou Lomocambúzio. – Eu disse para ficarem _atentos_.

- O que se passa?

- O que se passa! – exasperou-se o Lingrinhas. – Passa-se aquilo! – exclamou, apontado para o céu com a cabeça. David olhou na direcção em que a cabeça apontava. Uma águia preta, enorme, voava em círculos, contrastando com o azul claro do céu. Kim começou a queixar-se de falta de espaço (e desta vez tinha razão válida para se queixar).

- É uma águia dos Gigantes. Uma vigia. Se nos vê, os Gigantes são logo informados. E depois somos o prato principal. Mas não se preocupem. É provável que nos tenha visto e queira ser ela mesma a comer-nos. Assim vamos ter uma morte mais rápida e não temos de estar a sofrer num caldeirão cheio de água a ferver.

Kim calou-se imediatamente com os queixumes. Nenhuma das duas hipóteses de morte lhe parecia plausível. Aliás, nenhum tipo de morte lhe parecia plausível. Estava enganada, como veremos mais adiante, mas isso não é para agora. Agora temos Kim, David e Lomocambúzio enfiados num buraco da montanha pedregosa, apertados, e esperançados de que a águia vigia não os tivesse visto (até Lomocambúzio estava esperançado, à sua maneira).

- Ela está a vir para cá! – guinchou Kim, tentando mudar de posição dentro do esconderijo e arrancando resmungos aos outros dois.

- Era o mais provável, deve vir direitinha a nós. Viu-nos e agora...

- Vamos todos morrer de uma morte horrorosa qualquer, já sabemos – interrompeu David. – E ela está a descer para apanhar aquele rato. Nunca vi um tão grande como aquele!

Lomocambúzio soltou um gemido.

- É um Rato Falante – explicou para as crianças, que o olhavam com a interrogação estampada no rosto. – Aquilo é canibalismo.

- Grande nojo, canibalismo – comentou David. Não estava ainda há tempo suficiente em Nárnia para interiorizar que um Animal Falante tinha o mesmo estatuto que um ser humano.

- Está outra vez a subir – acrescentou.

Finalmente, a águia vigia desistiu de voar em círculos e retomou o seu caminho, na direcção contrária à da Terra dos Gigantes. Lomocambúzio sugeriu que ela ia fazer um recado aos Gigantes e que dela não tinham de ter muito a temer, a não ser, claro, que aquilo fosse uma emboscada para os enganar e fazer sair do esconderijo e... Bem, vocês já podem adivinhar como foi o discurso dele.

- Continuo sem perceber qual é a "grande" missão – começou David, ao fim do dia. Haviam andado o dia todo sem que o Lingrinhas lhes tivesse explicado aquele ponto.

- Vamos parar aqui para jantar e dormir – retorquiu Lomocambúzio. Kim soltou um suspiro de alívio bem audível. David permaneceu de pé, esperando a resposta.

- Nada de especial – começou, por fim, a explicar o Lingrinhas. – O Rei Cáspian partiu numa demanda contra os Gigantes que passaram a fronteira. Uma coisa muito perigosa porque é provável que perca a batalha e Nárnia caia outra vez em desordem e...

- Sim, sim, passa isso à frente.

- Parece que os Gigantes souberam disso – uma águia vigia deve tê-los avisado –, e estão a tramar alguma para vencerem o Rei de forma trapaceira, o que tem muitas probabilidades de resultar, e o Rei vai ficar prisioneiro deles, vai morrer, muito provavelmente, e...

- Lomocambúzio!

- O nosso dever é percorrer a Terra dos Gigantes, descobrir o que eles pretendem fazer e avisar o Rei. Claro que as hipóteses de sucesso são as mínimas das mínimas. Provavelmente vamos falhar e morrer e então Nárnia cairá de novo em...

- Pois, está bem... Passas-me esse peixe? – interrompeu Kim. David ficou, pela primeira vez na vida, surpreendido ao sentir-se aliviado por ouvir sons vindos da colega.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sei que o capitulo está muito chocho, provavelmente devia ter relatado a correr o começo da viajem e passar logo para partes menos... chatinhas. Mas pronto, foi o que saiu, e o próximo vai ser melhor, nem que demore até ao verão para o fazer. 

Ah, sim, e o Lomocambúzio que aparece neste capitulo é o pai do Lamacambúzio que parece do livro "O Trono de Prata", sou tão original com os nomes, não sou? Bjs;P

**Fayra Lee:** Ah, mas eles vão eheh, eu estava apenas a evidenciar akela mania do Aslan de dizer a cd um apenas e unicamente a sua historia (isso é tudo muito certo, mas às vezes ele exagera). Cáspian... bem eles têm de lhe dar o recado, por isso, em principio eles vão vê-lo... ou pelo menos um deles vai ve-lo. Bjs;P

**Dalijah Dymien:** Nos favoriritos? inxa o peito lol. N, a razão de eu n gostar da susan n é tua, é do Lewis mm. Eu fikei com tanta raiva kd li no 7º livro k ela dizia k Narnia eram "brincadeiras de crianças" e k se recusou a ajuda-los no "salvamento" de Narnia! E detesto pexoas fúteis... Ela era Rainha de Narnia, seria de esperar 1ª atitude e um caracter melhorzinhos! Grrrr... finalmente k actualizas o Fim da Linhagem Real, akela bela fic k aocnselho a td a gente;P. Bjs


	6. David aterra na Caverna das Panelas

A Crónica Perdida_, por Elyon Somniare_ _

* * *

_

**C****apítulo VI – David aterra na Caverna das Panelas**

Apesar da urgência da missão (ninguém sabia o quanto a arma secreta dos gigantes ia ou não avançada e quanto tempo levaria a ser usada contra o Rei Cáspian), Lomocambúzio teve a pena suficiente para deixar as crianças dormirem o tempo que precisavam para se recomporem. Claro que assim que apanhou ambos acordados, desfilou a série de desgraças que aconteceriam – ou que poderiam acontecer – por esse simples acto. David achou especialmente graça à previsão de que seriam apanhados por um Gigante coleccionador de molares que lhes arrancaria os ditos dentes para fabricar um colar com eles, que entregaria depois à esposa como prenda de anos de casados (os Gigantes civilizados dão muito valor a essas datas importantes). Kim, que ultimamente se vinha a tornar ligeiramente mais agradável e parecia ter aceitado umas tréguas com David, confessou que o seu agoiro favorito havia sido o de serem capturados por um bando de galinhas gigantes depenadas e mortos à bicada. Este não era o efeito que Lomocambúzio pretendia que as suas previsões fizessem e, assim, passou o resto do caminho num silêncio amuado (e agradável, na opinião de David e Kim, mas isso, claro, não era o ponto de vista do Lingrinhas). Neste ritmo, passaram-se dois dias.

- Começo a ter sérias dúvidas quanto a esta missão – resmungou Kim, no início do terceiro dia – Ainda não vimos nada! Nem águias-vigias!

David viu-se obrigado a concordar com ela.

- Não duvido que Aslan tenha um intento com esta viagem – opinou. – Mas não se percebe muito bem…

Lomocambúzio encolheu os ombros.

- Aslan nunca é muito explícito mas sabe sempre o que faz. Sabemos o básico desta função: reunir informações. Isto deveria chegar-nos.

- Chegaria se houvesse informações para reunir! – argumentou Kim.

- Porque não fazemos aqui uma pausa para o almoço e discutimos isso depois? – sugeriu Lomocambúzio – Apesar de tal pausa poder ser fatal, nunca se sabe que criaturas aparecem por estes lados, não duvido que sejam todas mortíferas e…

- Ainda não apareceu sequer uma mosca!

- Claro, claro, Filha de Eva – apressou-se a concordar Lomocambúzio. No dia anterior fora o alvo de um ataque de fúria de Kim (que quando fica realmente chateada é muito pior do que costumava ser nos dias normais para David na Escola Experimental) e não estava disposto a repetir a terrível experiência (como vocês não estariam dispostos a repetir um castigo particularmente diabólico de livre e espontânea vontade).

- Que fome! – exclamou Kim, antes de dar uma trinca numa sanduíche de carne de veado não falante assada (estranhamente, Lomocambúzio sabia fazer sandes). Desde que chegara a Nárnia que perdera um bocadinho do seu peso habitual e, apesar de não o demonstrar e de nunca sequer o vir a admitir, estava bastante agradada com isso. – Que se passa? – perguntou ao ver o ar preocupado do Lingrinhas.

- Não sei bem – respondeu este. – Acho que falta aqui alguma coisa, mas não consigo ver o quê…

(Lomocambúzio andava a dormir menos que as crianças por receio de que fossem atacados à noite por um quartel de baratas assassinas, o que o tornava um pouco distraído).

Kim olhou em volta e revirou os olhos quando verificou o que deveria estar ali e não estava.

- É o David.

- O Filho de Adão! – exclamou Lomocambúzio, assumindo um ar de tremendo terror. – Onde está o Filho de Adão? David? DAVID!

- Deixa-o – interrompeu Kim. – Deve ter ido fazer certas necessidades.

- Certas necessidades? Que certas necessidades?

Kim engasgou-se. Com certeza não ia ter de explicar _aquilo_ ao sapo!?

Como Lomocambúzio continuava a fitá-la com um ar de expectativa deduziu que sim, que teria.

- Ora, quando nós, humanos, bebemos líquidos, temos depois que os pôr fora do corpo sob outro aspecto…

- Ah, isso!

Kim suspirou de alívio (não se esqueçam de que estamos numa época do nosso mundo em que não se falam de coisas deste género em publico e Kim, apesar de mal-educada, recebeu também um mínimo de educação).

-Mas não estará a demorar demasiado? – insistiu Lomocambúzio – Pergunto-me se não terá sido surpreendido por um grupo de baratas das tropas de…

Kim encolheu os ombros e revirou os olhos. Desta vez não se deu sequer ao trabalho de o mandar calar, limitando-se a dar mais uma trinca na sua sanduíche.

O facto é que desta vez Lomocambúzio tinha uma certa razão em ficar preocupado. Não que David tivesse sido capturado por um batalhão de baratas guerreiras mutantes, não. David resolvera apenas explorar um amontoado de rochas um pouco adiante do local em que Lomocambúzio e Kim haviam parado para almoçar. Achava que tinham uma forma esquisita, como se fossem uma grande panela de pedra sem tampa. E, além do mais, não tinha Lomocambúzio afirmado que deviam estar atentos a tudo? Pois então! O problema surgiu (pois nestas ocasiões há sempre algum problema, seja ele grande, pequeno ou de tamanho médio) quando ao subir pelo amontoado de rochas, David colocou um pé em falso e acabou por escorregar por uma frincha que, apesar de ser suficientemente grande para uma pessoa com o dobro do seu tamanho caber lá dentro, não tinha estado visível até então.

David nunca tinha andando em nada maior do que os escorregas dos parques infantis, não é portanto de admirar que a sensação que sentiu ao escorregar por aquele comprido escorrega de pedra fosse nova e coberta de entusiasmo, tendo sido o final deste visto com uma certa tristeza. Mas, claro, David não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso. Naquele momento, sabia que tinha de ser racional e, assim, fez rapidamente um apanhado da situação:

"Primeiro: separei-me do Lomocambúzio e da Pearl", pensou. "Segundo: descobri uma abertura na rocha que me levou até uma caverna – ou pelo menos parece uma caverna – cheia de panelas velhas e inutilizáveis. Terceiro: tenho de descobrir como sair daqui e como me juntar ao resto do grupo".

- Sair daqui é o mais fácil, meu rapaz.

David virou-se bruscamente na direcção da voz roufenha. Não que estivesse espantado por haver ali mais alguém – ou alguma coisa – (pois como já dissemos vezes sem conta, é um rapaz que não se espanta com facilidade), mas sim porque não estava particularmente alegre por lhe invadirem os pensamentos.

- Isso é muito má educação – fez ver o Filho de Adão com a mais absoluta razão.

- Eu sei – respondeu a voz agora com um tom mais divertido. – Mas tu não falavas e eu queria saber o que estavas a pensar. És um rapazinho muito metódico.

- Quem…o que és tu?

- Eu? Sou a Escuridão.

- Vai-te lixar.

- Francamente, rapaz, ainda há pouco me admoestaste pela minha má educação e agora fazes o mesmo? Isso não são maneiras de um rapazinho educado falar, não são não. Mas tens razão. Não sou a Escuridão nem qualquer de um desses seres estranhos. Sabias que há uma lenda acerca do Tempo? Diz-se que quando o Tempo acordar, Nárnia acabará. Mas isso não te interessa nada, pois não? Pois bem, eu sou… um coelho.

Como David parecia duvidoso e como os seus pensamentos confirmassem isso, o Coelho Falante deu um salto para a luz (deitando abaixo uma pilha de panelas douradas), comprovando a veracidade das suas palavras. Já não era um coelho jovem, daí o ter a voz roufenha, e tinha também o dobro do tamanho de um coelho normal, mas não deixava de ser um coelho.

- Vês? Desta vez não te menti, meu rapaz.

- Estou a ver que não.

- Mas, agora que já te disse o que na verdade sou e que já acreditas em mim, vamos às coisas mais importantes. Normalmente não costumo meter-me nessas vossas intrigas.

-"Vossas"?

-Vossas, meu rapaz. Dos de lá de cima. Não sabes, por acaso, que estás debaixo da terra? Não te incomodes a responder, já percebi que não sabias. Continuemos. Normalmente não interfiro nas vossas intrigas, mas devo admitir que está na hora de abrir uma excepção. Primeiro porque tenho uma certa "dividazinha" a saldar com os Gigantes…

David preferiu ignorar qual a natureza da tal divida. Isso era algo com o coelho.

- E segundo porque me começo a aborrecer aqui em baixo, sem nada para fazer.

- Então e…?

- Como sais daqui? – interrompeu o coelho. – Não sais. Ou pelo menos não directamente lá para cima. Deixa-me explicar-te, meu rapaz, como é que isto funciona. Sei tudo sobre a tua missão e a dos dois que estão lá em cima esbaforidos à tua procura (sim, porque naquela altura já Kim e Lomocambúzio desconfiavam de que David não fora fazer as necessidades…). Sei quem és e de onde vens. Não perguntes como que não te vou responder, seria um desperdício de palavras. Passando isso à frente, é preciso que entendas o quanto é inútil procurares o que queres encontrar acima do solo, percebes?

- Receio que não.

O coelho suspirou, como se aquilo fosse um terrível fardo. Não que o fosse porque, como já o disse o coelho, estava a fazer aquilo, em parte, para se livrar do tédio que tinha acumulado ao longo daqueles anos todos, mas já estava tão habituado a que as suas falas e suspiros fossem de tédio que não conseguia, pura e simplesmente, fazer com que deixassem de o ser assim de um momento para o outro.

-Muito bem. Vou-te explicar. Os Gigantes não são parvos. Quer dizer, _esta_ espécie de Gigantes não é parva, porque existe uma espécie que o é, mas isso não te interessa nada. Assim, as coisas realmente importantes, realmente secretas, são feitas debaixo da terra, percebes rapazinho?

- Acho que sim. Quer dizer que há toda uma rede de túneis e cavernas como esta?

- Isso mesmo! – confirmou o coelho, obviamente satisfeito pela perspicácia do "aluno". – Esta é a Caverna das Panelas, usam-na como reservatório de lixo das panelas estragadas e sem uso. Ás vezes aparece um Gigante com a mania de que é inventor em busca de uma panela que possa usar num dos seus inventos. Quase nunca funcionam, mas não desistem. São teimosos que nem burros! Embora eu não perceba muito bem o uso desta expressão, já que os burros, pelo menos os Falantes, não são assim _tão_ teimosos. Já os Não-falantes não sei, mas acho que... Ah, não deixes que me perca nestas divagações, rapazinho!

- Sim, senhor Coelho.

- Temos de nos pôr a caminho. O tempo urge e é preciso que chegues à Gruta das Operações da Arma Secreta o mais rápido possível.

- Preciso de avisar o Lomocambúzio e a Pearl – lembrou David. – Eles também foram encarregados desta missão.

- Sim, claro – respondeu o coelho, meio distraído. – Mas eles fá-la-ão pela superfície. Aproxima-te aí desse buraco meio metro à tua esquerda… Sim, esse redondo lá em cima.

- Como chego lá? – perguntou David, olhando para o buraco que estava um bom bocado mais acima da sua cabeça.

-Ora, subindo para as panelas, não é obvio, rapazinho?

* * *

**N/A: **Sem tempo para responder às reviews, desculpem. Bjs 


	7. Kim e Lomocambúzio são apanhados pelos G

**Capítulo V****II – Kim e Lomocambúzio são apanhados pelos Gigantes. David encontra um Batalhão de Baratas Assassinas

* * *

**

Subir por um monte de panelas velhas e ferrugentas não era tão fácil como o Senhor Coelho tinha feito parecer, mas ao fim de algumas quedas bastantes barulhentas (daquele tipo que faria com que a vizinhança toda viesse à nossa porta perguntar o que estávamos a fazer), David lá conseguiu manter o equilíbrio o tempo suficiente para chegar ao buraco, gritar por Kim e Lomocambúzio (que quando o viu desfilou mais uma ladainha cheia de desgraças) e explicar-lhes o que se passava.

- Por onde vamos? – perguntou David ao Coelho depois de os companheiros de viajem terem aceite o novo plano (o qual, na verdade, era o único plano desenvolvido até ao momento) e descendo com alguns escorregões da pilha de panelas.

- Limita-te a seguir-me, rapazinho. Há muitos anos que ando por estas cavernas e túneis, ninguém os conhece melhor que eu. Lembro-me de uma vez em que apareceu aqui uma Toupeira que insistia que me batia numa corrida por estes caminhos. Oh! A lição que ela levou, nunca mais se atreveu a contradizer-me. Se bem me lembro, ficou presa numa armadilha de Gigantes no segundo dia da corrida. Teve sorte e lá se conseguiu safar. Não sei onde estará ela agora, gostaria de a voltar a ver. Sabes, rapazinhos, no fundo não era uma má Toupeira, apenas um pouco gabarolas, nada que não se resolv…

Como já devem ter percebido, o Senhor Coelho era uma daquelas pessoas (ou no casos, coelhos) que não sabem quando devem parar de falar e reviver histórias do passado era o seu tema de conversa favorito. David achou que isso era por ele ter estado ali muitos anos sozinho e deixou-o continuar o seu prolongado monólogo sem interromper, contudo, não foi capaz de continuar a prestar atenção e acabou por se perder nos seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto seguia o seu guia pelos túneis de pedra.

- Chiu! – fez o Senhor Coelho, interrompendo o seu monologo e os pensamentos de David (que, já agora, se estava a questionar sobre como iria o treino da gárgulas para a Grande Corrida Aérea de Nárnia). – Estamos a chegar, consegues ouvi-los, rapazinho? São tão pouco cuidadosos! Estão sempre a deixar cair coisas e a fazer barulhos. São uma péssima vizinhança!

- Mas pouco andamos! – exclamou David. Pelas suas contas não tinham andando nem quatro horas! Parecia-lhe muito estranho ter sido necessário apenas esse tempo para finalmente chegar ao que, julgava ele, era a parte final da sua jornada.

- E para que servem os atalhos, rapazinho? Não te disse eu que sou quem melhor conhece esta rede de túneis e cavernas? Esta juventude não ouve, é o que é! Os teus amigos, é claro, vão demorar mais a chegar. Paciência, começaremos sem eles, mais tarde juntar-se-ão a nós e…

- Entramos nesta missão juntos! E o Senhor nem sequer foi encarregado dela!

Foi um erro, como David percebeu, ter dito aquela ultima frase. O Coelho não gostou mesmo nada, e estreitou tantos os olhos que quase se poderia sentir medo. Mas mesmo sendo um Coelho Falante com o dobro do tamanho normal de um coelho, não deixava de ser um coelho com montes de pelo. E David não conseguia ter medo de um animal com pêlo porque, simplesmente, lhe pareciam demasiado fofos para meter medo.

- Tenho idade suficiente para te exigir respeito, jovenzinho! Se foste parar à Caverna das Panelas, mesmo à minha frente, por alguma razão o foi! E desde quando é preciso que alguém nos diga tudo o que podemos fazer ou não? Já ouviste falar em vontade própria, rapazinho?

- Peço desculpa – murmurou David. Nunca imaginara que o coelho fosse tão sensível e, aqui para nós, isso também nunca me tinha passado pela cabeça.

- Continuemos. Já ouço as vozes dos Gigantes. Teremos de ter mais cuidado quando falarmos um para o outro daqui para a frente. Não queremos ser apanhados, não é jovenzinho?

David não queria ser apanhado, mas como já era hábito, aquilo que ele queria pouco ou nada interessava (na verdade, a única vez que se lembrava de lhe ter sido dado algum poder de escolha, fora quando Aslan o mandara naquela missão) e tal coisa acabou por acontecer. O primeiro sinal de perigo foi o arrebitar súbito das orelhas do Senhor Coelho e David voltou a ter a oportunidade de ter três pensamentos em seguida: o primeiro foi que Lomocambúzio estava correcto na sua previsão sobre serem apanhados por um Batalhão de Baratas Gigantes. O segundo foi que milhares de patinhas a marcharem em uníssono produzia um barulho extremamente irritante. E o terceiro é que elas pareciam vir na sua direcção comum ar muito pouco amigável.

-Oh diabo… -murmurou o Coelho. – Por esta é que não esperava! Tens alguma arma contigo, rapazinho?

- Não podemos falar com elas? Explicar-lhes que não lhes queremos fazer mal?

- Estás doido, rapazinho? Estas baratas não são Falantes! Atacam tudo o que mexe (e asseguro-vos eu que às vezes também ataquem o que não mexe) sem dó nem piedade! A única esperança é que são lentas, estúpidas e pouco percebem sobre a disciplina dos exércitos!

David ia argumentar que, ainda assim, não tinha nenhuma arma com ele, quando se apercebeu da espada encostada à parede de pedra mesmo ao seu lado direito. Tinha a certeza de que ela não estava ali à dois segundos atrás mas não se preocupou muito com o assunto. Precisava dela e ela aparecera. "As perguntas que fiquem para depois", pensou, pegando na espada e correndo atrás do Senhor Coelho que já se lançara ao encontro do Batalhão de Baratas (e quando aquilo terminasse, também lhe perguntaria que coisa esquisita era aquela que ele parecia usar como arma).

* * *

Entretanto, uns metros mais acima, Kim e Lomocambúzio não se encontravam em melhor situação. Atrevo-me até a dizer que se encontravam muito pior! Ao contrário do que tinha parecido a David, não haviam passado quatro horas mas sim quatro dias (julgo que a noção do tempo difere bastante no solo e subsolo de Nárnia), sendo os primeiros três destes passados duma forma muito cansativa para os nossos heróis, especialmente porque já nem Kim podia ouvir mais as ladainhas agoirentas do "sapo", nem Lomocambúzio podia suportar mais os resmungos e queixumes da Filha de Eva, que haviam aumentado desde que David a "deixara sozinha com um sapo gigante infeliz da vida".

Sabendo o estado de espírito miserável de Kim e Lomocambúzio, não será muito difícil de perceber o porquê de terem sido tão facilmente apanhados por uma patrulha de Gigantes ao quarto dia. Aparentemente, tinham sido vistos por uma águia-vigia, mas de tão ocupados que estavam em discutir um com o outro, não chegaram a aperceber-se da sua presença. Tinham sido, como diria um conhecido meu, "uma presa fácil".

- Bem disse! Eu bem disse que iríamos falhar! – dizia Lomocambúzio. – Agora Nárnia está perdida… Tudo por minha culpa…

- Que é tua culpa ninguém nega – retorquiu Kim. – Mas nem mesmo agora és capaz de parar com isso!?

Encontravam-se ambos amarrados pelas mãos, caminhando lado a lado. A outra ponta de corda terminava na mão grossa e ligeiramente esverdeada de um dos Gigantes.

- Silêncio! – grunhiu o Gigante.

Kim ignorou-o, como vinha a ignorar desde o inicio da viajem. Por uma razão qualquer, os Gigantes tinham o cuidado de não os magoar, limitando-se a dar ordens e a fazer ameaças verbais. Isso, claro, estava a despertar a desconfiança de Kim desde que se apercebeu disso. Odiava admiti-lo, mas o comportamento dos Gigantes fazia-lhe lembrar o dos rufias da Escola Experimental. Ela conhecia-os muito bem e sabia que tal comportamento significava que estavam a ser levados a alguém com mais poder e com mais força para lhes dar umas tareias valentes.

- Como se te lamuriares das coisas fosse resolver algo – acrescentou. Depois calou-se com os olhos esbugalhados e um ar de quem acabara de apanhar um balde de água fria no rosto (algo muito bom quando está um calor dos diabos, mas extremamente paralisante quando não). Acabara de criticar o que ela mesma fazia. "Ficarei assim tão chata quando reclamo das coisas?". Lomocambúzio, pela primeira vez desde que se conheciam, abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Tens razão, Filha de Eva. Vamos antes pensar numa maneira de nos livrarmos desta. No final, acho que não tivemos assim tanto azar. Fomos apanhados por Gigantes realmente estúpidos. A não ser, claro, que estejam a fingir para nos apanharem logo no primeiro momento em que tentemos escapar e assim terem uma desculpa para nos matarem sem receberam castigo do seu superior.

- Sim, sim, está bem. Algum plano?

- Não.

- Oh, que bonito! – ironizou Kim. – Tenho a certeza de que vai resultar.


	8. O Caminho das Necessidades

**Capítulo V****III – O Caminho das Necessidades

* * *

**

- NÃO!- gritou o Senhor Coelho no meio de um "campo de batalha" lotado de cadáveres de Baratas Gigantes Assassinas. – Não lhes cortes a cabeça!

"Essa era uma ideia a seguir", pensou David quando voltou a cortar a cabeça a uma Barata e a dar-se mais uma vez conta de que tal era inútil. Parecia não fazer qualquer efeito sobre elas, apenas as deixava mais furiosas! Felizmente não eram como a Hidra, o monstro mitológico que tinha visto uma vez na lenda de Hércules: sempre que lhe cortavam a cabeças, nasciam mais três no seu lugar. Às Baratas não cresciam mais cabeças, mas pareciam funcionar bastante bem sem elas… Depois lembrou-se de terem falado disso numa aula da Escola Experimental. As baratas podiam viver dias sem cabeça até morrerem de fome porque o cérebro delas estava noutro sítio qualquer! Não se conseguia lembrar qual o sítio, seria perto do estômago? Bem, isso agora também não importava, com ou sem cabeça, elas não poderiam sobreviver se fossem cortadas ao meio!

- Iurc! – deixou escapar David quando a batalha (não sabia quanto tempo durara, sentia-se como se tivesse sido transportado para uma outra dimensão enquanto cortara às postas as Baratas e regressava agora num estado lastimável de sangue seco de Barata e outro liquido que preferia não tentar descobrir o que era) terminou. – Que nojo!

- Se não me engano há um lago nesse túnel aí à direita – retorquiu o Coelho, m pouco ofegante. – Sugiro que nos despachemos, rapazinhos. De certeza que os Gigantes ouviram esta barafunda e só não vieram ainda ver o que passava por estarem a decidir quem deveria vir. Felizmente para nós, eles perdem muito tempo em discussões quando tentam ser democráticos.

David assentiu e seguiu o Senhor Coelho pelo túnel da direita, imaginando o banho monumental que tomaria quando chegassem ao lago. O segredo dos Gigantes que teriam de desvendar podia esperar mais um pouco, não? Afinal, não tomava banho desde que saíra de Cair Parável à pressa e a meio da noite!

- Aqui estamos! – anunciou o Coelho com um ar satisfeito. Poucos passos mais à frente, estendia-se um manto de água azul clarinha que se tornava mais escura à medida que se distanciava do local onde eles estavam.

- Como é que estas tochas vieram aqui parar? – perguntou David olhando para a fonte de luz do local. – E como é que aquela espada apareceu do nada ao pé da parede?

- Calma, rapazinho, calma! Cada pergunta sua resposta, mas entremos primeiro na água que já te respondo. Não me lembro de me sentir assim imundo desde que fui brincar com um Porco Falante meu amigo. Éramos tão jovens! Ainda nem sei como aceitei em me rebolar na lama com aquele malandro! Grandes partidas que pregamos juntos, ainda me lembro quando…

David entrou na água sem tirar as roupas. Primeiro porque não achava ético faze-lo ali onde poderia ser visto por qualquer um (sim, porque apesar de ser uma rede de túneis e cavernas já se apercebera de que era um local muito frequentado!), segundo porque tinha vergonha de o fazer em frente do Senhor Coelho (que, diga-se de passagem, também não tirou o seu pêlo – isso seria possível?) e terceiro porque as roupas estavam tão ou mais sujas do que ele e também precisavam de um bom banho.

- Ora bem – começou o Coelho quando ambos já se tinham esfregado com toda a força e retirado a maior parte da sujidade. – As tuas perguntas têm a mesma resposta. Estas tochas, a espada que tinhas há bocado e a zinuel que eu usei foram-nos dadas pela caverna. Toda esta rede de túneis e cavernas é conhecida pelo Caminho das Necessidades.

- Caminho das Necessidades?

- Sim. É a melhor estrada de qualquer jornada, acredita. Infelizmente só existe neste sitio e por isso só a podes utilizar quando viajares para estes lados. Foi ele que quis que viesses aqui parar. Apesar de o seu poder ser muito mais pequeno à superfície, conseguiu atrair-te até aqui.

- Ele atraiu-me? Ele quem? Não percebo.

- O Caminho das Necessidades, rapazinho! Não é um caminho inanimado, sabes? O Caminho das Necessidades é uma entidade pensante! Tem sentimentos, pensamentos e mais poder do que tu ou eu juntos.

- Mas menos do que Aslan.

- Claro que tem menos poder do que Aslan, rapazinho! Que comentário pouco perspicaz! Ninguém é mais poderoso do que Aslan!

- Mas então… O Caminho das Necessidades é um ser que ajuda todos os que nele viajam?

- Então, rapazinho! Isso nem parece teu! Claro que não, imaginas a confusão que seria se ele ajudasse todos os que cá andassem? Teria também de ter ajudado as Baratas ao mesmo tempo que nos ajudava a nós e nunca mais saiamos daquilo! O Caminho das Necessidades ajuda aqueles que muito bem entende! Felizmente para nós, resolveu estar do nosso lado. Não que isso seja uma novidade para mim, é graças a ele que posso viver o resto dos meus dias em paz nestas cavernas – ou não tão em paz desde que apareceste.

- E o que é uma zinuel?

- Era a arma que eu tinha, rapazinho.

- Era tão estranha!

- A sua forma varia conforme os olhos de quem a vê. Para mim não passava de uma mera faca de cozinha. Ás Baratas deveria ser algo de que elas tinham mesmo muito medo… Que te parecia a ti, rapazinho?

- Uma coisa que nunca tinha visto… Parecia um machado mas mais elaborado, com correntes e todo vermelho!

- Realmente estranho… -murmurou o Coelho. – És uma personagem interessante, Filho de Adão… Lembro-me de uma vez em que encontrei um Centauro… Tão curiosos que são os Centauros! Mas irritam-me um bocado, sabes rapazinho? Parece que sabem sempre tudo! Não se calam com as profecias das suas estrelas… E o pior é que acertam mesmo! Mas não divaguemos mais! Já tomamos o nosso banho, os Gigantes já devem ter passado à decisão ditatorial e decidido quem iria fazer o reconhecimento… Com certeza que já voltaram e que já acalmou tudo. Voltemos aos nossos propósitos originais e não voltemos a desviarmo-nos.

- E se voltarmos a encontrar um Batalhão de Baratas Gigantes ou coisa do género?

- Aí voltamos a desviarmo-nos – retorquiu o Senhor Coelho. – Mas só nesses casos.


	9. David e o Sr Coelho descobrem a arma sec

**Capítulo IX – David e o Senhor Coelho descobrem a arma secreta dos Gigantes**

* * *

Mas ao contrário do que David esperava não encontraram mais Batalhões de Baratas Assassinas, Gigantes e outras coisas do género. Na verdade, a única vez que voltaram a encontrar um ser vivo foi quando pernoitaram em casa de uma Andorinha Falante, amiga do Senhor Coelho e que vivia ali em baixo nos meses de maior frio por já se sentir muito velha para andar sempre a voar para cá e para lá. 

- Essas coisas são para os jovens – dissera ela. – Uma andorinha velha como eu precisa de alguma estabilidade. Alguém quer umas bolachinhas de sésamo? Mandou-mas a minha filha!

Depois disso tinham voltado à sua empreitada e David voltara a perder a noção do tempo. O Caminho das Necessidades parecia querer facilitar-lhes o trabalho que tinham em mãos, abrindo-lhes passagens que lhes permitia cortar caminho e oferecendo-lhes o comer e beber, mas mesmo assim David sentia que faltava algo e começava, pela primeira vez desde que ali estava, a desejar acabar rápido a tarefa que Aslan lhe dera.

Foi quando o Senhor Coelho interrompeu a sua própria narração de uma partida que tinha feito em criança aquela que seria a sua primeira namorada que David percebeu que tinham chegado.

- Chiu – fizera o Senhor Coelho um pouco desnecessariamente, visto que David não estava nem pretendia fazer o mais pequeno barulho. Também ele conseguia ouvir os estranhos barulhos metálicos que vinham da rede de túneis poucos metros à sua frente.

Com um sinal para que David o seguisse, o Senhor Coelho começou a avançar muito devagarinho e a fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, um pouco como nós fazemos quando queremos ir buscar uma bolacha à cozinha a meio da noite e sabemos que não podemos ser apanhados.

- Por Aslan! – Não conseguiu deixar de exclamar o Senhor Coelho, embora o fizesse num sussurro. – O que é isto? Nunca em toda a minha vida vi algo igual ou que se parecesse!

Por sua vez, David Cartairs sabia perfeitamente o que aquilo era. Só não sabia como é que tinham ido ali parar!

- Armas! – sussurrou o Filho de Adão, esclarecendo o Senhor Coelho sobre o assunto. – Aquilo são armas do meu mundo! Os homens usam-nas para se matarem muito rápido uns aos outros. Acho que foi daquelas que usaram durante a Guerra. Não percebo, como é que Gigantes de Nárnia aprenderam a fabricá-las?

- Com certeza que alguém lhes ensinou…

- Mas como? Precisava de ter vindo do meu mundo. Ou pelo menos de ter estado lá! Não é Aslan quem tem o poder de nos fazer viajar entre Nárnia e o meu mundo?

- Existem outras maneiras para além da intervenção directa de Aslan, como achas que os piratas antepassados do Rei Cáspian chegaram cá? Não foram todos transportadas por Aslan, isso garanto eu, rapazinho.

- É sobre isto que temos de avisar Cáspian?

- Julgo que sim… Mas vamos, rapazinho, não façamos muito barulho e coloquemo-nos a caminho. Ainda temos de encontrar o Rei e o seu exército.

Com muito cuidado para não serem vistos ou ouvidos pelos Gigantes (embora isso fosse pouco provável porque estes estavam tão ocupados a fazer as armas que nem se apercebiam do que acontecia à sua volta, um pouco como quando estamos tão distraídos com uma brincadeira que nem ouvimos a nossa mãe a chamar-nos), David e o Senhor Coelho afastaram-se daquela caverna a que o Senhor Coelho chamara de "antro de perdição, berço da praga e da desonra, ninho de cobardes sem dignidade e caverna amaldiçoada"o que em outras palavras quer dizer que ele não gostou mesmo nada do que viu.

- Como saberemos chegar ao Rei Cáspian? – perguntou David assim que já estavam suficientemente longe dos Gigantes.

- O Caminho das Necessidades tratará disso, rapazinho – respondeu o Senhor Coelho. Desta vez não estava com vontade de contar uma qualquer história a sua juventude.

- E é bom confiarmos sempre que outros tratem disso?

-Que queres dizer, rapazinho?

- Bem, desde que saí do Labirinto que há sempre alguém a dizer-me o caminho que devo seguir. Primeiro Avelã, depois as Gárgulas, Aslan, Lomocambúzio, tu e agora o Caminho das Necessidades…

- Primeiro não tenho a tua idade para me tratares por "tu", rapazinho…

- Desculpe.

- E segundo, ainda és uma criança, Filho de Adão. É normal que precises de alguém mais velho e mais sábio que te indique e ensine os caminhos a percorrer. Quando foi a última vez que escolheste um caminho sem ajuda de ninguém?

- No Labirinto, quando fui parar à aldeia dos Carquilhos. – Essa altura parecia-lhe agora tão longe!

- E que aconteceu?

- Segundo Avelã, e vendo o que ele me mostrou, queriam fazer-me mal.

- Queiram matar-te de uma maneira muito dolorosa – completou o Senhor Coelho. – Tudo porque escolheste o teu caminho ao acaso. Não que isso seja mau, rapazinho, não penses que é. Mas às vezes é preciso pensar nas coisas antes de as fazeres e tu ainda estás a aprender a fazê-lo. É por isso que precisas de um guia em algumas alturas da tua vida. E especialmente numa aventura, nada acontece por acaso.

- Como é que sabe o que os Carquilhos me iam fazer?

- Tenho as minhas fontes, rapazinho, tenho as minhas fontes.

- Aslan?

- Aslan não é um velho coscuvilheiro, rapazinho! Nunca fala a cada um mais do que a sua própria historia, já o deverias saber! Mas uma vez que estamos a falar nisso, lembra-te de que ele nunca te deixará sozinho.

David ia perguntar o que o Senhor Coelho queria dizer com aquilo mas não chegou a ter tempo de o fazer, pois foi nessa altura que chegaram a um túnel mais estreito do que os que tinham percorrido até então.

- Parece-me – disse o Senhor Coelho – que é uma passagem para um palácio de Gigantes.

- Um palácio de Gigantes? Capturaram o Rei Cáspian?

- Talvez sim talvez não, rapazinho. Só há uma maneira de saber e julgo que o Caminho das Necessidades concorda comigo. Estás a ver aquela linha de musgo ao longo das paredes do túnel? Está claro que é para o seguirmos!

David encolheu os ombros. Já tinha chegado até ali, não iria recuar, embora não conseguisse deixar de se sentir um pouco desiludido. Como já foi dito muitas vezes ao longo da nossa história, David era um rapaz que se admirava com muito pouco, mas quando isso acontecia, gostava muito da sensação que tinha. Desde que abrira a porta do dormitório e se encontrara no Labirinto, tinha tido esperanças de que aquela aventura lhe desse muitas oportunidades para se admirar, mas mesmo com as coisas estranhas e perigosas que lhe tinham acontecido, ainda não tinha conseguido ficar admirado com nada.

- Ouves, rapazinho? - perguntou de súbito o Senhor Coelho num sussurro. Das paredes do túnel ouviam-se vozes alteradas, percebendo-se o som mas não que era dito.

- Uma discussão –sussurrou David.

- Por mais estranho que pareça este tipo de Gigantes não costuma discutir muito entre si – explicou o Senhor Coelho. – Apressemo-nos, rapazinho. Cheira-me a esturro. – E desatou a correr, deixando David ali especado, tentando perceber o porquê da súbita pressa do Senhor Coelho (e confesso que também eu fiquei um pouco surpreendida). Quando finalmente o Filho de Adão conseguiu alcançar o Coelho Falante, já este tinha saído do túnel estreito e escuro e estava agora numa cozinha enorme, suficientemente grande para dois ou três Gigantes andarem por lá, como é natural, a olhar esgazeado para um Lingrinhas, um Gigantes amarrado e uma Filha de Eva gordinha, cansada, a respirar com dificuldade mas muito feliz consigo mesma.

- Cartairs! – Exclamou Kim. – Começava a pensar que ia ter de te buscar por uma orelha!


End file.
